Wraith (Inactive 2)
Profile "Trust me, I can find out all that you need to know." Wraith is resourceful, charismatic, and chivalrous like a Knight of old, respectful of others and is able to get out of a majority of problems he may find himself in. A master at the art of mimicking both voices and body language, he prefers to outthink his opponents. Possessing holographic and forcefield generators that he can access in both modes, he is one of the fastest 'unaltered' Alteronians left. He carries a pair of dual-barreled gattling guns, mountable on his arm and capable of firing a variety of rounds. His other weapons include dual-barrel beam chainguns and an Alteronian combat scythe. His fear of being caught in a leadership position often gets him and his comrades into danger. Skills: Acrobatics, Alteron 'Desert-Ghost' Technique, Impersonation: Gestures, Impersonation: Voice, Mimicking Vehicle Description Before you is a vehicle that is the length, width and height of a standard car. This vehicle a solid copper-bronze in color, which changes to a black when the light hits it, when you are looking at it from a different angle. You see no obvious weapons, and a gold Autobot emblem that is hard to notice, as it blends in with the vehicle. This also changes color to black when light hits it at different angles. The vehicle seems to be designed for speed, if nothing else, and has the look of speed. The front of it is angled slightly and alone what would be the roof and running to the back are vents that seem to give it what appears to be less resistance. You can hardly see where the doors are and you think you can spot them, but everything about this vehicle makes things hard to notice. This vehicle seems to have been designed to blend in with the terrain. Whatever the reason for the color and design of this vehicle, it is still something to look at, especially the paint job that it has. Vehicle Images History The Autobot known as Wraith was brought online seven million years ago on the distant desert planet of Alteron. The Autobot scientist Hacker, designed wraith's body, to withstand extreme temperatures and to be able to work better in those extremes, and installed a newly reactivated laser core. Wraith was originally was a high-speed courier, designed to travel from place to place on Alteron to deliver materials and messages as needed. His body was made sleek and agile, and his alternative mode, an Alteronian HoverCar, made him more aerodynamic then most of the other Alteronians. Because of this design, and the centuries of grueling training that all Alteronians underwent, Wraith became one of the best scouts, numbering among the top 50. When the Decepticon double agent Whitewind managed to bring about the fall of Alteron, Wraith was among the 50 Autobots out of the base. He led his five-person group in a series of hit, run attacks on the Decepticons, and used whatever means they could. While this went on for the next 2 million years, only 50 additional fighters managed to escape from the camps of the Decepticons and join up with the freedom fighters. After the final battle to win their freedom, Wraith was numbered among the 35 Alteron fighters were left alive, and there was not a single Decepticon left standing. While most of the Alteronians decided to stay on Alteron, Wraith left his home planet and began doing freelance scout work for 16 years, until he stumbled upon the remains of an Autobot shuttle. Seeing people, he had once called comrades lying dead and forgotten in space, Wraith decided to follow Sheng and Solaris’ lead and return to active duty, sticking with what he does best. Being a ghost and remaining unseen. Notes *One of the Alteronian OCs, with Sheng, Solaris and one other. *Stored Holograms **Swoop **Springer **Inferno **Galvatron **Autobot Sensor **DepthCharge **Motormaster *Alteron 'desert ghost' technique is the fighting style... hit and vanishes... 'Strike hard and fade away without a trace' *Hates the cold, loves the heat Logs Players Wraith is played and was created in 203 by Compile, who currently plays Compile and Deadeye, and has previously played Stratosphere and Slingshot.